What does that mean?
by Gwen J Starr
Summary: Dean made a joke and Castiel doesn't know what he means. That's basically it.
**I know that this is fluff and that it's not very detailed but I suck at writing smut. Any time I try to, I fail horribly. So here is some more fluff and I hope that one day I can write hard-core smut. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean, Sam and Castiel was back from their hunting trip. Dean went to book rooms at the hotel while Sam and Cas unloaded the they finished, Dean was heading to them. . "Alright I got Cas, Sam you got an empty room. Don't have too much fun, alright?" Dean teased.

"Oh shut up. Jerk." Sam sneered.

"Bitch." They both smiled then went their separate ways. Cas cocked his head to the side.

"I don't understand what you mean with Sam. How can he have fun if he's alone?" Dean shook his head while chuckling to himself.

"I'll explain when we get inside the room Cas." Castiel nodded and they were silent until they got to there room.

Entering it Dean looked around. "Not half bad for the price, Anyway I'm going to go take a shower before I hit the hay. You do...what you normally do." Dean said and grabbed his clothes from his bag.

Cas stared at him in wonder then finally spoke. "What did you mean?" Damn, Dean hopped he forgot about that.

"It was a joke." Was all he said.

"I don't understand the joke. Can you explain it?" Dean finished getting his clothes and closed his bag. Throwing it to the floor and sitting in it's place on the bed across from Castiel.

"The joke meant that he had no one there with him. It was in a...sexual...intention. It meant the only fun he could have is with himself. Ya know." Dean didn't want to explain anymore beyond that.

"I'm still confused. What do you mean?" Castiel really didn't understand most human activities.

Dean let out a sigh. "Um...do you know what masterbation is?" He was not okay with the way this conversation is going, he _really_ wasn't okay with this.

"Yes Dean. I'm not a child. I know what that is." Castiel was silent for a moment, then a look of realization became present on his face. "Is that what you were intending for him to do?"

"Kinda, he doesn't like to lay woman so he only has himself to do." Dean explained.

"But he doesn't go with girls because he has someone else in mind." Cas explained. He sifted through Sam's head a while back and found that interesting information.

"Oh ya. What else does he like then, if it's not most chicks?"

"Some thing you're quite fond of."

Confused, Dean asked, "What do you mean?"

"An angel." Cas said as he walked towards Dean. Dean looked a bit panicked so he got up started walking around Cas, as if he had a huge circle of personal space.

Cas turned towards Dean as Dean spoke. "I-I don't like any angels, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cas smirked. Dean froze as Cas shortened the distance between them. "Yes, you do. I know you do." Backing up Dean hit the wall, frightened.

"C-Cas?" Dean stuttered.

Putting his hand against the wall inches from Dean's face and leaning in. "Yes Dean?" His voice was so low and deep that it made Dean forget for a second why he was scared.

"It's called personal space." He said, trying to control his breathing.

"Yes, I don't see a problem." Cas was breathing on Dean's lips, two inches away. Dean wanted the angel, god he wanted him, but he couldn't have him. He never could.

"Please, just...I can't." He pleaded to the angel.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes confused. "What can't you do?"

"This.." He whispered. Cas was really too close for Dean to do anything. He didn't know if he could have any more self control, every second that passed by seemed to take away a sliver of that control and throw it away.

Castiel moved his head back a bit but was still looking deeply into Dean's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I-" Dean swallowed. "I can't because if we start to become involved I will grow attached and if you die, I don't think I can handle that."

Castiel removed his hand from the wall and placed it on the hunter's shoulder. "Then I won't die." Castiel said and he leaned forward connecting their lips for a long, passionate kiss. Dean was hesitant at first but let all his worries fly out the window as Cas' tongue traced the outer side of Dean's lips and pushed through his lips to come into contact with Dean's own tongue. The battled for dominance but Dean gave in as quickly as it started..

Dean became breathless and pulled away, amazed at Cas. "How in the hell did you learn how to kiss like that? And don't say the pizza man because he can't teach what you did with your tongue."

"I learned it from Meg before she died, she said that it would help me when you finally came out of the closet." His face had confusion written all over it. "But I didn't know what she meant, you were never in a closet at the time. And if you were you came out of it shortly after."

"It's just another saying Cas."

"You creatures come up with confusing metaphors." He complained.

"I'll explain it later." Dean said. "But in the meantime, how about we go and take a shower?"

Castiel once again gave Dean the look of confusion. "I don't need a shower though Dean. Angel's stay clean because of our grace."

Dean chuckled. "So, let's get you used the shower and teach you how it works."

Castiel didn't object as Dean dragged him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Gabriel chuckled on Sam's lap as he heard the door close in the room next to them. "What's so funny Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Your brother finally came out of the closet to our little Cassy."

Sam's face went bright red. "Umm...could you soundproof their room, I don't want to hear Castiel or my brother while they discover themselves."

"Already done Sammy." Gabe grinned up at Sam. "So when are you going to tell them that we're an item?"

"I think that Cas already knows, and Dean will know when he walks in on us." Gabe's face looked disgusted. "I'm kidding! I'll probably tell him tomorrow now that he has someone to stop him from killing you."

Gabe gave a lovey-dovey smile. "Aw, you're so sweet Sammy." Gabe leaned up and kissed him.

"I know." Sam smiled back. And they went back to watching Stardust in a quiet and peaceful room.


End file.
